Yami Mariks Revenge
by LadyMacabre
Summary: This is on Yami Maliks POV how Malik received the Pharaohs memories, how he was created, etc. NonYaoi


Title Yami Malik's Revenge

Author WanderingDreamer

Summary this is on Yami Maliks POV how Malik received the Pharaohs memories, how he was created, etc. Non-Yaoi

Rating PG-13 Drama /Angst/Tragedy

Category Yu-Gi-Oh

Disclaimer I don't own Yugi oh or any of its characters so please don't sue me I don't have any money

**Yami Malik's POV **

Come and listen to my tale, a tale from long ago. But beware for not a laugh or smile at any part for my tale is cold and dark. Like my heart.

Come and sit around me, but not too close for I prefer to be far from human touch.

I move closer to the fire to warm myself from the cold yet this chill seems not from this earthly world.

Are you sure you still want to listen? Don't say I didn't warn you, very well then here is the start!

I came from a realm where nothing but darkness and silence ruled; peacefully I slept ignorant of everything around me until I was awakened by a child, a child's sweet laugh echoing in my realm.

Such beauty I beheld when I awakened from my sleep. Before me was a handsome boy with wheat colored hair that tumbled down his shoulders in long tresses, eyes the color of lavender and skin golden like the suns rays.

Never had I seen such a pretty and happy thing laughing and smiling as he prattled on with his childish tales. It brought me happiness and contentment just by watching him play

Hidden inside the shadows of my realm I watched as the ceremony began, helpless to help him, unable to do anything but to watch and cry. I watched as it began, as he was dragged into the dark chamber where he was stripped to his waist and chained onto the cold stone slab. His frightened eyes that begged and wept for mercy were matched with the cold eyes of his tormentor.

Like a lamb he was so young, so pure, and innocent following his master obediently to the dark chamber where never once he was allowed to play thinking all was a game, ignorant of his fate until it was too late. He loved his master dearly and trusted him with his life so never once did he think that harm would fall upon him as long as he was by his side. It was only when he entered when he realized his terrible fate, before him he saw the newly sharpened dagger upon the stone slab where he was commanded to lay.

Bleating fearfully he ran out to the dark hall to escape, yet his master having caught him dragged him back to his dark fate. Prostrating himself at his master's feet he wept and pleaded piteously yet all was in vain

Submissive as always and resigned to his fate he followed his master's cruel command.

Obediently he lay upon the stone slab, stretching his arms and legs allowing them to be bound and chained.

Swiftly the burning red knife descended and pierced his tender flesh. Blood that trickled slowly in small drops began to flow onto the floor as the knife dug deeper into his flesh stabbing, slashing, carving, mutilating and scarring his back with the Pharaohs memories which he would carry for life as scars.

How can I explain the screams of pain and terror he uttered, O how wretched they were so chilling and bloodcurdling like those coming from one going mad. Sickening to breathe the air was made as the mingled smell of blood and burning flesh filled it.

Father! He kept on shrieking again and again, Father have mercy! Please stop! Father! Father! Yet they were only ignored or reprimanded with harsh and cruel words.

Tears coursed down my cheeks leading to uncontrollable sobs at each new shriek of pain that pierced the air. Stop it I beg you! Stop it! I cried. I cried with him, for him.

What crime has this child committed that you torture him so! I shrieked inside my realm. Have you no mercy you beast!

No she's here!

Death filled the air, her stench, mingling with the smell of blood and burning flesh.

It was the smell that forewarns her coming

Fear filled me making me weak and nauseous that I prayed that I wouldn't faint

She has come to take him away! That child is going to die!

You Fool! I shrieked from my dark realm stop it! Stop it! Don't you know he's going to die?

His cries echoed in my head as the dark flame of pain and hate consumed his heart and soul bringing life to me.

Slowly dark shapes formed and entwined together forming into a body. First the hard white bones and its yellow marrow formed then the muscles along with the muscles slowly intertwining together forming into pale, raw red flesh, flesh ...My flesh! Then a warm burning sensation rushed through me as blood began to course in my veins.

A final shriek escaped his lips my transformation was complete…I had formed into an exact replica of the child I adored.

I studied myself carefully letting time pass quickly; until my reverie was interrupted by a soft rhythmic thudding ringing in my ears. Clasping my hands fervently to my breast I held my breath and listened and felt the rhythmic beating of my heart, my dark heart.

The sickening smell of death disappeared yet the smell of blood and burned flesh remained. It was done the ritual was complete. Alone in darkness I wept as I saw him lying unconscious on the stone slab, yet thankful that he was alive and that he would not feel any pain even for a short time. His skin that was once golden like the suns rays was sickly pale, his breathing labored and shallow, dried tears were streaked on his pretty face

Forgive me my little love you suffered so much I sobbed because I couldn't help you. alone I'm imprisoned in this wretched realm.

**CH.2**

Such innocence was destroyed by that cruelty bestowed. No longer was he ignorant of pain and suffering as I wished him to be; no longer was he innocent to the cruelties of this world. Darkness had wounded his soul all for the Pharaohs memories.

From the darkest part of his heart and soul where nothing but pain and hatred ruled he gave life to me out of his pain and suffering. He needed me to love and protect him from this man who wanted nothing but to hurt him his Father! Don't worry my little love; he'll never hurt you again, for revenge is near!

Helpless before me he stood unarmed basking in the fear that filled his eyes I approached with my dagger in hand. He started shouting words that sounded "Malik I order you to stop! Stop!" But I'm not Malik am I? No I'm his darker side, his demon who he created out of his suffering, I am his protector and now I have come to take my revenge.

Like him before me many years ago I'm deaf to everything around me. I'm deaf to his commands and pleads for mercy. Raising my dagger like he did many years ago, swiftly I let it descend

**TIME FOR YOUR BLOOD CERMONY!**

I shared with him his shrieks of pain and terror as I stabbed him again and again only mine was of pure joy, rapture, and sadistic pleasure. Hahahahaha! Scream! Shriek! Plead! Beg! Hahahahaha! Fool no one can hear you Only I! Only I! Hahahahaha! Our shrieking duet echoed through the wide and empty halls

**Hahahahaha!**

Wait! She's here, she's here again, I can smell her, I can feel her, yes she's here…Death!

Yes! but unlike many years ago she won't leave alone! No it's time to claim another soul!

Come death! Come! Come and claim his dark rotten soul!

I wonder if he can smell her! I wonder if he can sense her! I wonder if he knows it's his time to die!

"What are you, you hideous monster, creature, you fiend!" He cried to me as realization filled his eyes when our eyes met as he lay dying on the floor. "You're not my son Malik! What have you done to him you imposter!"

Angry tears filled my eyes splashing onto my dagger when I spoke. "What am I you ask me? What am I?"

"I was fostered by pain and suffering! My soul is hate! My home is darkness and I live for revenge! I am what became of Malik! I am what is left of him!"

Here, here inside me, I cried touching my chest, Malik lies hidden away from the world, safe! Safe from pain and suffering! Safe away from you! You who never loved him! You who were blind to all his pain and suffering! You who were deaf to his pleads of mercy and shrieks of pain! You who wanted nothing but to hurt him!

Raising my dagger for the final time I plunged it to silence the rapid beating of his heart.

His death shriek was like that of an animal full of pain and terror which ended in silence when he moved no more.

Licking the blood of my hands and dagger I relished its bittersweet taste. How true that saying is "Revenge is sweet" My revenge! Our revenge!

Exhausted and happy I return to my realm where I see him crying again, crying mournfully. What's troubling you my light, why do you still cry? O how it saddens me to see such a pretty thing cry. What's the cause of his tears now?

Could it be he mourns for the loss of that man? That man I murdered… His Father! No it cannot be he was a monster! A monster who did nothing but hurt and made him cry! O what's troubling you my darling light?

Yes I see I know now why he weeps! He weeps for my revenge is still not complete, there is still another one who I must defeat…The Pharaoh! He who cursed his clan with that wretched curse

Once again I shall wait in my realm, bidding my time, waiting for us to meet. Wait for me and take care for I shall be the last thing your eyes shall see when we meet. This I swear upon your memories, those symbols of pain and hate bestowed upon him. His scars

Now that I have finished telling my tale you ask me why? Why did I commit such a heinous, terrible, abominable crime? Why? Why? The answer is simple

I love him

Once again I shall be the victor when our duel is done. Never again shall I see him cry; never again shall tears fill his pretty eyes. No more pain! no more hate! O my little Hikari you shall be happy again! Just wait! Just wait for revenge is nearly complete!

**There ends my tale**


End file.
